


Sleep Tight

by sunaddicted



Series: Tumblr Prompts 2019 [19]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Caring, Drabble, Fluff, Hiding, Injury, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Pre-Slash, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: [...]"How is it we always end up like this - owing one another?"Jim shrugged "I don't know. Misfortune, I guess""Or fate""I don't believe in fate"





	Sleep Tight

**Author's Note:**

> @thegreenfairy13 on tumblr asked for gobblepot + I think I twisted my ankle - I hope you enjoy, dear!

_Sleep Tight_

It wasn't uncommon that instead of running from or after criminals, Jim ended up running _with_ them - he really wished it was but Gotham was the kind of shithole where common sense got lost down the drain, together with the seemingly endless rain.

Always wet.

Always cold.

Always crazy.

Fucking slippery too - just like the slopes that led to corruption and that all the cops he knew seemed to slide down along and just like the cracked pavement he had painfully stumbled along "I think I twisted my ankle" Jim sighed, more because of how annoying it was rather than because of the pain - he was good at ignoring that. He tugged up his pantleg to look down at the damage; it didn't look too swollen at the moment but he could feel it throb and ache whenever he tried to move it.

"Let me see"

"Playing doctor now? You're not exactly an expert"

Oswald arched an eyebrow down at the other man "Seriously?" With the leg he had? His joints had literally healed twisted, to the point that it had impacted his walk in a very evident manner. Without waiting for a reply, Oswald gently tugged the sock down and wrapped his fingers around the ankle, feeling the heat and the tension of the skin under his digits "Definitely twisted. Get on the bed, elevate your foot and I'll see if I can find some ice"

"Yessir" sarcasm was dripping from his voice: despite the years in the Army, he had never quite gotten used to taking orders - he just was... no good at it, not even when he could see that they were for his own good. The only reason why he was obeying that moment was that he didn't want to fight with Oswald - not in their current situation "Are you sure this safe house is safe?"

"It's in the name, isn't it?"

"We both know safe places don't stay safe for long in Gotham"

That was true, Oswald wasn't going to deny that - it would be stupid "I promise you it's safe" there was no need to explain that he was sure about the place being safe because he personally furnished it himself from time to time, never let someone drive him there and the landlord had been long dead, a corpse at the bottom of the harbour.

Dead by his hand.

Yes, definitely something he wasn't going to tell to the detective.

Oswald scowled, frustrated, when the freezer greeted him with just emptiness - well, towels soaked with cold water were going to have to be enough.

"I thought you were planning my murder with how long you took"

"You would survive if I planned it" Oswald gently freed the other's foot from shoe and sock, so that they wouldn't get wet "Much to my chagrin, you're pretty good at your job - the investigating part, at least"

"That implies I'm shit at parts of my job"

"Yeah and you don't need me to point them out to you, do you?"

No, he didn't nor did he want to; to say that he wasn't in the mood to listen to a criminal lecture him about his misgivings as a cop, it would have been rather reductive. So, Jim shook his head and observed how Oswald was taking care of his ankle; he had always known that the other man was capable of tenderness - he had witnessed it plenty of times - but it was strange to have it focused on himself "Thanks"

"It's just rags soaked in cold water"

"For hiding me, I meant"

Oswald shrugged "I'm hiding myself too"

"Still"

Still "How is it we always end up like this - owing one another?"

Jim shrugged "I don't know. Misfortune, I guess"

"Or fate"

"I don't believe in fate"

Oswald leaned against the pillow next to the other man after he had shrugged his jacket off, defrauded fingers undoing his tie so that he could get comfortable "I'm not sure I do either" he admitted, letting his eyes slip closed.

"You look tired"

"I am"

He looked so peaceful like that - so ordinary and harmless "Sleep tight, then"

Oswald slit one eye open "No goodnight kiss?"

Jim didn't know what prompted him to lean over and kiss the other's cheek; maybe it had been because of the playful expression on the other's face or maybe because he had looked like just a man, resting after a trying day.

He just knew that he had "Sleep now"


End file.
